


Loki vs Dean

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For elfgirljen for her prompt "I want you", Dean/Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki vs Dean

“Y-you’re kidding, right? This is a joke.”

Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head and he took a step back for every step the archangel--no, the Trickster. Or was it Loki?—took closer to him. The expression on the angel’s face was one of pure want and Dean suddenly had the sinking feeling it wasn’t a joke.

“No Dean, it’s not. I want you. You know, sexually. Every. Which. Way.”

Dean swallowed, backed away more. “I’m uh--flattered, yeah, flattered. But I uh, don’t swing that way?”

The angel smirked and advanced more. “That sounded like a question, Dean babe, not too sure about yourself, are you?”

Gabriel was close enough to grab Dean’s shirt in both hands and yank him against his chest. His lips briefly touched Dean’s lips and Dean’s mouth fell open in either shock or horror, he wasn’t sure yet.

“Come on Dean, let me show you how a demi-god does it.”


End file.
